vg32000bigbrotherminecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother Minecraft 4
Big Brother Minecraft 4,'' ''was the fourth season of the Minecraft reality YouTube series Big Brother Minecraft. It began on February 9, 2017 and carried out for 84 days, concluding on April 20, 2017. Background Development Big Brother Minecraft Season 4 production started on October 18, 2016 shortly after the recording happened for Season 3. It was planned that the cast would include 12 newbies and 1 returnee determined on who would win americas favorite houseguest on Season 3. The reason development began so early was because of the increased ratings of the show and the high demand for a new season to start up right after Season 3 ended. Casting Applications opened up before Season 4 even ended. Big Brother Minecraft had it's own booth at CubedCon and pre-applications were held at the booth where Allranks, Arbr, Joe, and Sam applied.Only 40 people applied at CubedCon. After Season 3 ended on December 27, 2016, the main applications to get on Season 4 opened to the public. Applications stayed open for an entire week and 101 people applied. On January 2, 2017, two cousins by the names of Zac and Lydia applied together to get on Season 4 and they made it to round two together, but Kyle and Elly also applied together as the idea of coming into the game as friends. We had to pick one pair to go forward with. On January 8, 2017, David and Allranks joined the cast and Zac and Lydia were cut from the cast. Elly was then added to the cast without Kyle. The next day, Kyle joined the cast. On January 12, 2017, Arbr, Kody, Shay, Joe, and Jordan were all added to the cast list. On January 15, 2017, Olivia and Sam were added to the cast list and Brady was added as a backup because Lambeau was hosting a gameshow during the same day and there was a conflicting cast. On January 18, 2017, Brady joined the rest of the cast and the cast was finally finished. Twists *'The Saboteur': One HouseGuests will be chosen by Production as the Saboteur. The Saboteur will commit acts of Sabotage every week. The Saboteur was David, and his reign of Sabotage ended Week 5. *'Saboteur Instant Eviction': On Week 5, after the original eviction, a new HOH would be crowned, and they would have to instantly name their two nominees. The veto would not be played, and the Saboteur would have the sole vote to evict. *'Jury Re-Entry Competition': On Week 9, merged with the HOH competition, the current jury members had a chance to re-enter the game through a competition. Sam re-entered the game, and also won HOH. Houseguests Future Appearances Despite walking in this season, Brady went on to compete in Big Brother Minecraft 4.5 which was a live streamed version of the show. Kody, Elly, David, Chief, and Olivia went on to compete in Allstars Voting History Note: On Week 4, The Saboteur had the ability to block three votes. In the result of a tie, the Saboteur had the tiebreaker vote. Note: Day 42 was the Saboteur Instant Eviction, meaning no veto would be played, and the Saboteur, David, would have the sole vote to evict. Note: Olivia was evicted for Week 5 before being brought back in Week 6. Note: Sam was evicted for Weeks 7 and 8 before winning his way back into the house on Week 9 Saboteur's Acts of Sabotage History Game History Category:Seasons